


Memory

by taylor_tut



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lost Memory, Malfunctioned Healing, Malfunctioned Remedy, Memory Loss, Short Term Memory, Short term memory loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylor_tut/pseuds/taylor_tut
Summary: Anonymous asked:Lance is sick, and he tries a common remedy for Alteans. Instead of helping, all his symptoms get worse and it affects his short term memory. Leaving a really confused and scared Lance. Everyone takes care of him trought the night until the remedy is out of his system.





	Memory

“Are you sure this is safe?” Lance asked for not the first time, eyeing the outstretched mug of warm, purple liquid with skepticism.

“Yes, Lance,” Allura reassured without a hint of annoyance at answering the same question over and over–he was ill and far from home, and she was making him drink something strange.

He was placing a lot of trust in her, and that in itself was heartwarming for the Altean Princess.

“Coran and Pidge calculated out a dosage that will be tolerated by humans, and it’s by no means a dangerous plant. It should help you feel much better,” she promised, watching Lance sniff the liquid and grimace, “though there isn’t much I can do about the taste, I’m afraid. Just pinch your nose,” she advised.

Swallowing the liquid made Lance gag, really gag, dangerously, but Allura didn’t shy away from rubbing his back even when it was hazy whether or not he would be able to hold the vile concoction down. 

“You did a great job,” she said, her small, cool hand between his shoulder blades. “Go ahead and rest, now. I’m sure you’ll be feeling better when you wake up.”

When he wobbled toward the couch, Allura decided that she shouldn’t trust him to get there alone, and gripped his elbow the whole way there to steady him, lowering him onto the sofa’s soft cushions and covering him with blankets.

“You’re being so nice to me,” he said as if it were a surprise.

“It’s a luxury I get to have when we put the war on pause,” she smiled sadly. “Get some sleep, Lance.”

Under better circumstances, they could have been friends–really close friends, the kind who tell each other everything, because they’re the kinds of friends who have problems that they can talk about, like crushes and homework and school dances.

Instead, they’re friends with problems like 10,000-year-old wars and dead family members, or families that think you’re dead and the desire to return to planets that are light years away from here. The kinds of problems you bury because it’s easier than articulating them.

By the time Lance reaches the couch, he’s shivering, and it’s the wrong kind of cold.

“Allura,” he says dangerously, “I don’t think–Is this–?”

Before he can finish a thought, her hand is pressed to his forehead, and she’s frowning, not liking what she finds. Shiro has told her that the hotter a human’s skin is, the more concerned she should be, and he feels warmer than even when Shiro told her to keep an eye on him.

She presses the emergency alarm and the paladins collect in the briefing room, all gathering around the couch where Lance is now lying, still supported by the Princess’s arm.

“What happened?” Shiro asks.

“I think it may be a reaction to the Altean remedy I gave him,” Allura admits. Her tone is slate gray with guilt.

“Lance, buddy, talk to me,” Hunk is coaxing, down low to Lance’s face. “What’s wrong?”

“Hunk,” he breathes, “where are we?”

Hunk falters for a moment.

“What do you mean? We’re in the castle.”

Lance laughs a breathy, near-hysterical sound. “You say that like it’s normal.”

“You really don’t remember?” Pidge tries.

Lance scans her face with no recognition, but he doesn’t say anything. Hunk knew he’d pretend to know her before admitting that he couldn’t remember who she was when she so clearly knew him–growing up in a big family did that to a person. Lance didn’t recognize half of his extended family, but he damn sure pretended to.

“Okay,” Hunk says, “okay. That’s fine. We’ve just got to wait for it to work its way out of his system.”

And the paladins gear up for a long night.


End file.
